Mission season 2
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: School life. Lanjutan dari fic mission CHNR side story. kehidupan Hitsugaya berlanjut di kelas XI dan Ichigo yang menghadapi ujian kelulusan. kegilaan terjadi di sekitar mereka. Warn: OC s , rada OOC, Shounen-ai. don't like, don't read.


Yo! Hisashi buri!

Ah… Sudah mission season 2 lagi ya… Sekarang _mah_ ceritanya ringan-ringan aja deh… Cuma sekitar _School_ _Life_! Tetapi, konflik masih tetap ada. Dan ini, tentu sekitar 60 % kehidupan _REAL_ dari sekolah ku! Hahaha… Ya sudah deh… Kita mulai saja!

**Warning: Shounen-ai, OC(s), rada OOC, semi-AU, memuat kata-kata tidak baku, aneh, ada adegan penggesekan ! XD *randitendang  
><strong>

**DISCLAMER: KUBO TITE-SENSEI**

**DISCLAMER SONG: **_**Hare-hare Yukai – Aya Hirano, Karma – Bump of Chicken.**_

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION SEASON 2<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**(NORMAL POV)**

* * *

><p>Pagi menyinari dari ufuk timur. Remang-remang cahaya menembus tipisnya kain gorden kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa kesal, mengambil HP yang berada di meja sebelah kasurnya dan melihat jamnya. Pakaian Ichigo saat itu hanya berupa kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam garis merah.<p>

"Jam… 8 Pagi… Hoaammm… Gara-gara baru pulang jam 3 pagi dari tempat konser, aku bangun siang begini… _Orz…"_ Gumam Ichigo.

Saat dia mau tidur lagi, tiba-tiba suara SMS yang berupa lagu '_Amai Koibito_', berbunyi. Mungkin karena malu dengan lagu SMS yang manis itu, Ichigo langsung membuka kuncian tombolnya dan menyentuh layar HPnya untuk membaca SMS yang masuk.

Di layar HP Ichigo tertulis,

_From: Ran (+6281743****)_

_Yo! Ichigo! _

_Eh, bangun KEBO (__**1)**__! *ups, caps locknya kepencet!*._

_Eh, kebo! Loe bisa gak ke sekolah sekarang? Gue ama anak Jepang butuh bantuan nih! Boleh gak? Ya? Ya?_

_BALES! Kalau tidak… Gue gak yakin hidup loe akan TENANG! Hahahaha XDDD_

Ichigo terdiam melihat SMS dari Ran yang bersifat mengancam itu. _"Hello? Ran! Loe tahu kan, gue lebih tua dari loe 7 bulan! Nyadar donk! Loe gak sopan banget dah!"_ gumam Ichigo dalam hati sambil meremas HPnya.

Ichigo menghela napas dan membuka selimutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hh… Ada-ada saja!"

XXX

_Sesampai di sekolah…_

Selesai memakirkan motornya di luar sekolah, Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat Ran berada. Ya, depan ruang komputer dan diatas musolla.

"Yo, Ran!" sapa Ichigo.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ran langsung menengok dan mendekati Ichigo. "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo langsung menghindar dari pelukan mautnya Ran. Ran yang kepeleset, hanya bergumam. "BOOO… Dasar… Jelek!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Ran yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, Ichigo melihat penampilan anak-anak Jepang yang bisa dikatakan… ANEH bin AJAIB!

"Kalian… _Cosplay_?" tanya Ichigo.

Ken yang mendengar, melirik sedikit. "Ya… Kami _cosplay_ untuk demo! _Betewe_… Kak Ichigo gak dikasih tahu ama Ran kalau Kak Ichigo cosu** (2) **hari ini?"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya.

"Hah?"

Ken mengangguk. "Ya! Maksud kami memanggil kakak kan… Supaya kakak ikut serta sama kami untuk demo! Kami kekurangan orang!"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak cocok _cosplay_! Liat! Kantung mataku tebal gara-gara semalam bergadang! Lagipula, aku tidak tahu harus ngapain, kan?"

Ichie mendekat dengan pakaian _harajuku_-nya. "Err…Bukannya Kak Ichigo pernah nonton _Ending_ Suzumiya Haruhi yang _'Hare-hare yukai'_ kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Kantung matanya gak kalah tebal dengan milik Ichigo. Dan dia mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan nada seram. "Kalau begitu… Kau ikut nari dengan kita!"

Ichigo kaget. "HEEEE?"

**(ICHIGO POV)**

APA? Aku ikut nari _'Hare-Hare Yukai'_? _sumpe loe?_ Aku kan baru nonton sekitar 6 kali! _Err_… Ternyata… Cukup sering ya aku menontonnya…

Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menari tarian itu jika… Hanya aku sendiri cowoknya. Kalau aku _crossdressing_ lagi jadi seorang cewek seperti yang aku lakukan –jadi Anita-, _it's_ ok sih… Tapi, wignya itu lho! Ketinggalan di rumah! OMG!

Akhirnya, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolak itu. Walau, setengah dari hatiku tidak. Ya alasanku mau sih… Karena, ajang demo itu adalah ajang untuk MENG-EXIS-KAN diri! Jadi, lumayan donk kalau aku bisa eksis sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dan ganteng! Ok… Aku menyebutkan merek! Tapi, itu bukan buat promosi! Ingat! BUKAN BUAT PROMOSI!

_Lalu… Sejak kapan aku narsis?_

"_Etoo_… Kan ada Byakuya! Dia dimana?" tanyaku.

"Byakuya kan diam di ruang guru! Dia kan pengawas MOS **(3)**!" jawab Ran.

"Renji?"

"Ah? Dia sudah ganti baju!" jawab Ichie.

"Hoo… Rukia?"

"Dia sedang nyatok rambutnya Nia!" jawab Ken.

"Toushiro?"

Semua terdiam. Aku heran dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening ini. Aku memiringkan mukaku dan melihat Ran. Tiba-tiba, tangan Ran menunjuk pada seorang cewek berambut pink diikat kucir kuda disebelah kiri, memakai kemeja putih tanpa lengan serta rok rempel kotak-kotak pink-pink tua, stocking hitam sepaha, rompi transparan, dan sepatu warrior tinggi berwarna coklat muda. Jarak cewek yang duduk itu jauh dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku heran. Kenapa aku nanya 'Toushirou', dijawab dengan tunjukan. Ran pun memberitahukan kalau perempuan itu adalah…

"Tuh… Orang yang kau cari!"

Aku melirik orang yang dari tadi menunduk. Aku memang penasaran dengan orang itu. Selain kulitnya –sedikit- mulus –walau tidak semulus Lelouch Lamperouge-, aku tidak pernah melihat dia di sekolah. Aku pun berteriak sambil menunjuknya. "AH! JANGAN-JANGAN, KAU…"

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga wajah kami saling menatap.

"Ja… Jangan berteriak seperti itu… Kurosaki!" seru dengan nada malu nan gugup dari perempuan mungil nan manis itu…

Ups… Salah! Dia bukan perempuan! Dia seorang laki-laki yang sedang _crossdressing_! Dan itu… Itu…

"TOUSHIROU!"

XXX

**(Hitsugaya POV)**

Rasanya… Aku ingin melepaskan baju ini…

Rok mini…

Kemeja tanpa lengan…

Dan yang paling penting…

Tampilanku yang seperti seorang perempuan…

Mau dikemanakan harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki!

Hitsugaya! Sabar… Kau harus sabar! Cuma satu hari kau berpenampilan seperti ini! Ini demi kelangsungan eskul _Sakura_ _Kurabu_!

Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa sabar jika Kurosaki melihatku dengan tatapan _puppy eyes-_nya! Bisa-bisa, dua jariku berakhir di matanya seperti apa yang dilakukan Shoko di _Baka to Test Shokanju_ kalau begitu terus.

"Ke… Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Kurosaki!" protesku.

Kurosaki hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman innocentnya. Senyumnya benar-benar mirip senyumnya Suzaku di Code Geass jika dia tersenyum.

_Ugh… Aku kebanyakan nonton Code Geass ternyata…_

"Kamu… Kamu terlihat cantik ya, Toushirou!" tawanya sambil mengangkat dan menyimpan lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

Aku yang kesal –malu-, melempar tempat pencil dan mendarat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"JANGAN LIHAT SEPERTI ITU, _BAKA_!"

**(ICHIGO POV)**

OMG… Beneran Toushirou?

Kok… Cantik banget!

Dia tidak memakai lensa kontak dan membiarkan mata _emerland_-nya yang besar, terlihat. Aku tahu character yang diperanin Toushirou! Dia adalah Serrah Farron, dari _Final_ _Fantasy_ _XIII_. Aku kan ngefans ama tuh cewek. Tapi, Lightning-nya juga lumayan cantik kok –bukan lumayan, tapi sangat cantik-.

Di Bandung ini, sejauh aku liat, belum ada yang _cosplay_-in Serrah Farron ini. Jadi, hari ini, di SMAN 7, aku melihat _cosplayer __**(4)**_ Serrah Farron yang sangat mirip dengannya. Dan yang _cosplay_-in itu adalah seorang cowok! Keren banget, _gan! _Dia bisa menjadi seorang _trap __**(5)**__!_

Rasa sakit di wajahku akibat dilempar tempat pensil, tidak membuatku untuk berhenti menatapnya. OMG! Serrah Farron, _gan!_ Dia ada di depan mataku. Aku pun menarik tangannya dan mengucapkan, "Pergi denganku malam ini, yuuk!"

BLETAK

Ya, dengan kerasnya, Ran memukulkan sepatu miliknya tepat di belakang kepalaku. "Bukannya ngerayu, dodol! Cepat ganti baju! Tuh, bajumu ada di tas _gundam_ _00_ ku!"

Aku pun masuk kedalam lab computer dan ganti baju di ruang ganti yang dibuat dari kursi yang ditumpuk. Bajuku saat itu berupa jubah hitam dengan garis emas. Aku tahu jubah ini! Ini dari anime _07-Ghost_. Dengan wig hitam pendek dan kacamata hitam, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan. Aku mengenakan sepatu boots di luar lab dan memakai beberapa peralatan make up.

Setelah selesai, aku melirik teman-temanku yang sudah selesai bersiap. Mereka terpesona melihatku. "Kenapa?" heranku.

Mereka langsung berteriak, "MIRIP HYUGA-NYA ASLI!"

Aku hanya menghela napas. Aku melirik Renji dimana rambutnya diikat ke belakang dan dibiarkan berantakan dengan kacamata hitam diatas kepalanya. Bajunya, setelan jas hitam. Ya, aku tahu, dia berperan sebagai Reno dari _Final_ _Fantasy_ _VII_.

Lalu, sebelahnya Renji, berdiri Ran yang sedang cekikikan. Dia memakai jubah merah dengan lambang _excorcist_ di anime _D. Gray man_ dan rok merah. Dia berperan sebagai… Lenalee Lee kah? Ran, sadar _body_! Kau _rada_ _buled_!

Sebelah Ran, Ichie. Dia hanya harajukuan. Bajunya terlihat sedikit simple. Dengan paduan warna putih-hitam serta sepatu boots tinggi miliknya. Bersama Nia, mereka _original_ _Cosplay __**(6)**_. Nia hanya mengenakan baju dengan tudung seperti kepala beruang.

Lalu, sebelah mereka berdua adalah, Ken. Dia berpakaian seperti Haruhi di _Suzumiya_ _Haruhi no Yutsu_. Aku yakin, dia adalah leader dari tarian nanti. Tapi, dia memang mirip dengan Haruhi aslinya!

Sebelah Ken ada Yuning dan Nitha. Yuning berpakaian seragam dengan rok hitam rempel dan dasi hijau. Sedangkan Nitha, dia memakai baju Dejiko yang ada di _Digi_ _Charat_. Tapi, dia tidak memakai wig dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya terurai.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah tangga, muncul Risma, sang ketua Jepang. "OI! Jepang 5 menit lagi! Sekarang turun!" serunya.

Kami mengangguk dan meneriakan yel-yel sekolah kami.

"1-2-3-OY!-4-5-6-TUJUH!"

(**NORMAL POV)**

_Di lapangan_

Semua peserta MOS bersorak menuju kedatangan rombongan eskul Jepang. Dengan _back song_ lagu _Summer Theme_ dari _Haverst Moon :back to nature,_ sang ketua Jepang bersama partnernya, Alief membawakan acara itu.

"_Konnichiwa_ minna-san!" Sorak mereka berdua dibalas jawaban para peserta MOS.

"Ok… Lumayan semangat! Nah, kami dari Eskul Jepang akan mempromosikan eskul kami… Kami…"

Hitsugaya yang berjalan diiringi oleh rombongan _cossplay_ hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Mau tahu kenapa? Ya, JELAS! Yang berpakaian aneh saat hari itu di sekolah hanya mereka saja! Bayangkan, betapa malunya mereka (sudah _mah_, Hitsugaya jadi bahan tontonan para cowok saking... _Cutenya_!).

Tibalah saat dimana mereka harus bernari _Hare-hare Yukai. _Setelah semua berdiri di posisi masing-masing, lagu pun dinyalakan dan mereka mulai menari…

_NAZONAZO mitai ni chikyuugi o tokiakashitara  
>minna de dokomademo ikeru ne<em>

_jikan no hate made boooon_

_WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa_  
><em>nanimokamo o makikonda souzou de asobou<em>

_ARU hareta hi no koto_  
><em>mahou ijou no yukai ga<em>  
><em>kagiri naku furi sosogu fukanou janai wa<em>  
><em>ashita mata au toki warai nagara HUMMING<em>  
><em>ureshisa o atsumeyou<em>  
><em>KANTAN nanda yo konna no<em>  
><em>oikakete ne tsukamaete mite<em>  
><em>ookina yume yume SUKI deshou<em>

Setelah selesai penampilan selama 1 menit 4 detik itu, keadaan hening sejenak. Kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan dari semua yang menonton, „HEBAT!"

„Cuit-cuit!"

Anak-anak osis hanya bisa terdiam seribu kata melihat character Serah Farron itu. Mungkin, yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah "_Ini anak kelas berapa sih? Kok gak pernah liat?"_

Dimas, ketua KAMUS (**7) ** yang kebetulan membantu untuk menyalakan _sound_ efeknya, menyapa Ran. "Ran! Kau ingat saya?"

Ran menoleh dan sedikit memfokuskan matanya –yang buram 0.75 sebelah kanan dan 0.5 sebelah kiri-. Setelah fokus, dia melambaikan tangannya. "Ah! Kang Dimas! Yahoo! Makasih dulu udah ngajak saya lomba komik dulu... Hehe"

Dimas pun mengangguk dan menunjuk seseorang sambil memanggil Ran untuk mendekat. Ran mendekati Dimas dan sang ketua KAMUS itu membisikan sesuatu., „Oi... Itu cewek berambut pink sapa?"

Ran berbisik kembali, „Kenal adiknya Ichigo kelas XI IPA 3 gak? –Sekarang mah, Ichigonya sudah kelas XII IPA 4-"

Dimas mengangguk, „Ya... Adiknya itu sekelas ama kamu kan?"

„He euh.. Tahu yang mana kan orangnya?"

„Hm... Lupa nih... Siapa sih?"

„Hi..." Sebelum selesai ngomong, salah satu anak yang maju ke depan langsung nunjuk Hitsugaya. „Kyaaaaa~ Itu Serah Farronnya mirip buanget!"

Yang teriak adalah anak baru berambut kriting dan sebahu. Badge sekolahnya tertera SMPN 27 dan namanya ‚Rin'. Ran melihat anak itu, „Woa... Si To-chan terkenal toh!"

Tiba-tiba, Ran melihat seorang yang tidak asing. Dia pun menyapanya "Hana! Haloo!".

Seseorang cewek dengan rambut panjang lurus hitam menengok. Di badge sekolahnya tertera SMPN 13 dan namanya 'Hana'. „Ah! Ran-chan! Kita ketemu lagi!"

Ran cengir puas, sedangkan Hitsugaya mukanya memerah dan pengen melempar pot bunga di sebelahnya. Tapi, niat jahatnya dicegah Ichigo dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Ichigo mengelus-eluskan kepala Hitsugaya, "Sabar… Sabar… Anak yang sabar… Disayang semua!"

Ran memasang muka malasnya, "Hah? Emang dengan begitu doank, dia bisa jinak?"

Wajah Hitsugaya langsung berubah jadi jinak (seperti Azusa di _K-On!_). Ran dengan kagetnya, bergumam „NAH! Kok langsung jinak?"

Ichie tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ribut dibelakangnya. Ichie mengajukan pertanyaan pada dua anak yang maju kedepan dengan semangatnya itu. „Ok, ada yang tahu? Kakak kelas yang dibelakang ini... Sedang _cosplay_ jadi siapa saja?"

Dengan semangatnya Hana dan Rin menjawab, „Dejiko dari _DiGiCharat_, Haruhi dari _Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu_, Lenalee Lee dari_ D. Gray man_, Hyuuga dari _07_-_Ghost_, Reno dari_ FFVII Advent Chilidren_, dan Serah Farron dari _FFXIII_!"

„Edun... Sempurna!" _Sweatdrop_ Ran.

„Tapi teteh yang jadi Serah Farron manis banget ya..." kata Rin girang.

„SETUJU!" balas Hana sambil ngacungin jempol.

"_Mereka tuh… Adik kelas udah berani-beraninya…"_ gumam Ran dalam hati.

Mendengar komentar dari kedua anak calon siswa SMAN 7 itu, semua anggota _Sakura_ _Kurabu_ ditambah OSIS, hanya _sweatdrop, _bengong, cengo, ngiler, dan yang lain. Gara-gara hal tersebut, anggota Sakura Kurabu gak yakin mau mengasih tahu hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua murid baru itu.

"_Waduh… Ada yang ngefans Serah Farron… Gawat aja kalau mereka tahu… Yang menjadi Serah itu adalah seorang COWOK!" _batin semua anak-anak Sakura Kurabu.

"E…Etto… Sebenernnya, err…." Ucap Ran ragu.

„Gini adik-adik yang manis. Yang jadi Serah Farron itu adalah co-" ucapan Ichigo langsung terputus karena Hitsugaya langsung ngebekap mulut si pemilik nama stroberi itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau ngumbar ke semua orang atau aku gantung kau di atap aula, HAH?" ancam Hitsugaya dengan aura hitam menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar sana, hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa kecuali dua murid baru yang polos itu.

"Co? co apa?" Tanya Hana.

Akhirnya mau gak mau Ran pun mengatakannya, "Sebenarnya, yang jadi Serah Farron tuh… CO-WOK." Dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir kata suasana langsung hening seketika. Semua anak baru, OSIS, dan para guru yang ikut liat –dan yang bertugas buat dokumentasi-, begitu juga Hana serta Rin hanya bisa terdiam dan cengo.

Keheningan itu pun dipecah oleh Hana. Dia mengeluarkan HP dari saku kemejanya dan mulai berbicara. "Um… senpai, boleh gak saya foto Serah-chan, ah bukan. Serah-kun? DIA MANIS BANGET SIH!". Hana pun langsung teriak ala _fansgirl_.

„Hee!" Sakura Kurabu ditambah Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya langsung pasang tampang kaget.

„SUMPAH! AKU GAK NYANGKA BAKALAN KETEMU AMA COWOK SEMANIS INI SELAIN OZ! KYAAAA!" Rin juga ikut-ikutan jadi fansgirl mode on.

"Haaa!" heran sekali lagi dan tentu, masih banyak yang belum kembali dari adegan cengonya.

Akhirnya, acara jejeritan gaje mereka berakhir dengan mereka memencet menu **kamera** dari HP mereka.

_**Cekrek... Cekrek...**_

Semua siswa-siswi _Sakura_ _Kurabu_ ditambah anak OSIS dan alumni SMAN 7 hanya bisa ber-hiroshi ria. „A... Apa yang terjadi disana?" Gumam mereka semua kompak.

Hitsugaya yang dipotret oleh 2 adik kelas mereka, mulai celingak-celingkuk meminta bantuan. Ran yang merasa kasihan karena melihat _puppy_ _eyes_ dari Hitsugaya pun langsung mengambil tindakan.

„OSIS! CIRIAN 2 ANAK INI!" teriak Ran pada anggota OSIS manapun karena memang sebagian diantara mereka tersebar di seluruh lapangan. Dan mendengar ancaman itu gerakan Hana dan Rin terhenti, bahkan mereka gak bernafas... _*plaked by Hana n Rin* coret yang terakhir_. Sementara OSIS sudah mulai mengeluarkan _Black_ _Book_ a.k.a buku ancaman mereka, lumayan tuh 2 anak baru yang bisa dikerjain.

„Yaaah... senpai~ masa kita dicirian? Kita kan Cuma pengen ngambil foto doang... lagian jarang-jarang ada cowok semanis ini..." bela Hana.

„Walaupun yang masih manis itu Oz, tapi aku setuju dengan Hana." Rin pun menyetujui.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ichie pun angkat bicara, „Ya udah... nanti kita bakalan fotoin Hitsugaya buat kalian deh sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan."

„ASYIIK!" Seru 2 casis itu...

XXXX

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka sekolah di tahun ajaran baru. Rukia, Renji, dan Ichigo menduduki di bangku kelas XII (3 SMA) dan Hitsugaya serta Ran kelas XI (2 SMA) dengan jurusan IPA. Hitsugaya dan Ran sekelas kembali dikelas XI IPA 3. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya sekarang mengenakan sebuah tas batik yang hampir sama dengan Ran. Tapi, tas batik itu spesial pemberian dari sang 'kakak', Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hari pertama sekolah, hanya pembagian jadwal pelajaran, bangku, dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelas. Hitsugaya duduk di pojokan dan paling belakang. Tapi, dengan bangganya, absennya naik menjadi nomor 44. Di kelas mereka, ditempatin oleh 47 orang (termaksud Hitsugaya). Setelah duduk-duduk sebentar, ada pengumuman kalau mereka harus… "PULANG!"

Hitsugaya mengehela napas mendengar sorakan Ran. "Hh…"

Ran mendekati Hitsugaya, "To-chan! Ayo pulang yuuk! Temenin ke alun-alun dulu yuuk! Aku mau beli sesuatu nih! Hehe…"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, Hitsugaya dan Ran keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga. Kelas mereka yang baru itu, ternyata bekas kelasnya Kusaka. Kelasnya sangat besar, beda dari kelas mereka yang dulu. Kelas mereka yang dulu hanya memuat sekitar 40 orang. Kelas yang baru bisa memuat hingga 48 murid (bahkan sampe 56 murid). Kelas XII IPS 2 itu telah berevolusi menjadi XI IPA 3.

Untuk kelas XII, mereka awalnya akan dipecah. Tapi, setelah protes seangkatan, kelas XII tidak akan dipecah, hanya ditukar kelasnya. Misal, yang kelas asalnya XI IPA 1 menjadi XII IPA 6, dan kelas XI IPA 6 menjadi XII IPA 1. Kelas Ichigo menjadi kelas XII IPA 4 yang awalnya XI IPA 3. Kita lihat hari pertama sekolah di kelas Ichigo…

Salah satu teman sekelas Ichigo mendekatinya. "CHIGO!"

Ichigo meliriknya dengan penampilan berbeda! Dia sedikit mengalami rabun jauh. Mata kiri terkena 0.5 dan kanan 0.25. Ichigo menjawab seruan temannya, "Ada a-"

Belum selesai ngomong, Ichigo keburu diangkat oleh teman-temannya. Ichigo panik, "OI! KALIAN MAU NGAPA-"

Ichigo berhenti berbicara saat dia melihat Renji dan Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "OI! Kalian bantuin bebasin gue napa? Jangan natap do-"

"OI! Ren! Bantuin ngangkat si Ichigo napa? Dia berat tahu!" Ucap salah satu orang yang mengangkat Ichigo.

Renji mendekati teman-temannya dan ikut mengangkat Ichigo dengan memegang punggungnya. Rukia mengambil buku Biologi yang sedang dibaca oleh Ichigo. "_Ganbatte_! Ichigo!" Senyum Rukia.

Ichigo berkeringat dingin dan dia pun dibawa ke lapangan tengah. "Tu… Tunggu… Kalian mau ngapain ini?"

Jawab serempak, "Merayakan ulang tahun _sweet seventeenmu!_"

"E?"

Ya, setelah diangkat hingga lapangan, Ichigo benar-benar berkeringat dingin. Dia terus meronta-ronta menolak apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Sesampai di dekat gawang, Ichigo bertanya…

"A? Jangan-jangan…"

"GESEK!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Hitsugaya heran dengan keributan yang terdengar dari lapangan. Saat dia turun dari tangga, dia melihat suatu pemandangan yang mengilukan. Ran tersenyum, "Aha… Ichigo digesek!"

Hitsugaya cengo gara-gara pemandangan yang dia lihat. "Ku… Kurosaki… Ngenes amat nasib loe!"

Ya, Rukia merekam adegan gila itu. Renji membantu teman-temannya untuk menggesek Ichigo di tiang gawang. Setelah kurang lebih 4 kali digesek, Ichigo dilepaskan oleh kawan-kawannya dan tergeletak tidak berdaya di tempat dia digesek sambil memegang selangkangnya. "Selangkang gue…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chigo!" Sorak teman-temannya.

Ichigo memasang muka kesal. "Sialan _maneh_! _Madesu_ dah _urang_!"

Ran mendekati Ichigo, "Loe digesek?"

Ichigo melihat Ran dengan lemah dan napasnya menggebu-gebu. "_Ma… Maneh liat sorangan aja! Nyeri pisan!"_

Hitsugaya mendekati Ichigo dengan wajah khawatir, "Ku… Kurosaki, kau tidak apa?"

Ichigo langsung berdiri dari tempat terkaparnya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Err… Ga… Gak apa kok… Ohoho…"

**(ICHIGO POV)**

OMG… Toushirou…

Dia bertanya padaku mengenai keadaanku yang setelah digesek. Sebegitu perhatiannya dia padaku, kah?

Oh… Kau baik sekali, Toushirou!

Tidak seperti Rukia dan Renji yang hanya menyengir-nyengir saat melihatku menderita karena digesek. _Orz_… Harusnya, kalian tahu, bagaimana rasanya selangkangmu berdenyut karena digesek! _Ups…_ Kalau cewek sih, gak ada acara gesek-gesekan. Ya sudah, RENJI! Seharusnya kau nolongin sobatmu ini donk! Bukannya ikutan ngegesek! _You know, how long I hold this hurt?_

_Huu… Sok Inggris banget sih, kau… Ichigo!_

Toushirou mendekatiku lagi. Dia bertanya dengan polosnya, "Tapi… Selangkangmu?" padaku. Ugh… Wajahnya… Kok… _Shota _banget sih! Selain itu, manis lagi! Sumpah… Aku bener-bener pengen dijadiin dia adikku! Kalau bisa sih, jadi adik kandung!

_Ichigo! Jangan menghayal! Toushirou itu seorang shinigami tulen! Sedangkan kau… _

_Ah… Aku baru ingat… Kekuatan shinigamiku kan… Belum dikembalikan oleh Toushirou!_

Aku tidak mau membuat Toushirou khawatir. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengelus-eluskan rambut silver lembut milik Toushirou. "Gak apa kok! Tenang a-"

"SUIT! SUIT! ADEUH! KALAU MAU PACARAN JANGAN DISINI!" Sorak teman-temanku dari belakang.

Sumpah! _Éta_ suara, ngerusak suasana saja! Aku yang kesal, akhirnya membuka sepatu dan melemparkannya sehingga tepat mengenai salah satu dari 8 orang yang menggendongku dan menggesekku. Selain melempar sepatu, aku juga menendang mereka.

Eh, mereka malah tidak tanggung jawab atas apa yang mereka lakukan! Mereka malah kabur, _gan!_

Melihatku yang masih ada tenaga untuk mengejar mereka, Renji langsung mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk menangkapku dari belakang dan membawaku ke gawang lagi.

"OI! SI ICHIGO MASIH ADA TENAGA! GESEK LAGI!"

Oh, tidak! Untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa menghindar. Mereka pun menggeretku lagi ke tiang gawang dan mulai menggesek selangkangku lagi. Alasan mereka menggesekku hanya gara-gara alasan simple! Mereka tidak ditraktir PJ (**8**). Memang… SIAPA SIH YANG KALIAN MAKSUD PALAKKIN PJ? Orang Toushirou hanya temanku… Err… Sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri sih… Hahaha…

_Kok, bisa-bisanya aku tertawa disaat kesakitan begini?_

_GYAAAAAAA… SAKIIIITTT! _

(**NORMAL POV)**

Ran hanya tertawa maksa melihat adegan itu dimulai kembali. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang adik kelas yang memanggil dia. Ya, kalian tahu, casis yang sudah menjadi siswa di SMAN 7 itu, Hana. Dia berlari mendekati kakak kelasnya itu. Ran tersenyum dan menyapanya. Hana celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu sehingga menemukan Hitsugaya yang berada disebelah Ran, sedang menahan tawanya. Hana bertanya pada Ran, "Ran-chan! Siapa ini?"

Di dalam hati Ran, dia sudah ngedumel sendiri. "_Sialan… Adik kelas nyebelin! Manggil gue gak pake sebutan 'teteh'!" *__**Diingatkan kembali… Kalau Ran sudah kesal, pasti pakai kata 'gue' atau 'loe'***_

Setelah selesai ngedumel, Ran tersenyum dengan manisnya sehingga membuat orang yang melihatnya, mungkin akan mengalami mual-mual dan muntah. "Ah? Dia? Dia Toushirou Hitsugaya. Teman sekelasku! To-chan!" panggilnya.

Hitsugaya menengok pada Ran karena namanya disebut. Ran menyuruh dia untuk berkenalan dengan adik kelasnya Ran yang bernama Hana itu. Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Aku Toushirou Hitsugaya! Salam kenal!" Dengan berbinar-binar.

Hana langsung terpesona dengan 'keimutan' taichou kecil itu. "Imutnya~"

"A… Aku Hana! Salam ke-"

"Kurosaki! Kau gak apa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengacangi Hana yang ingin bersalaman dengannya.

Hana hanya bisa cengo gara-gara dia dikacangin oleh Hitsugaya. Ran langsung mengeluarkan suara efek, "Kacang-kacang! Kacang sarebuan!"

XXX

Pulang sekolah, Hitsugaya tidak bareng dengan Ichigo. Ya, Ichigo ada suatu janji dengan teman-temannya untuk karaoke bareng-bareng. Alasannya? Mereka merayakan _sweet_ _seventeen_ Ichigo.

Hitsugaya diajak oleh Ran untuk ke Kokem **(9)**. Ran ingin membeli DVD dulu diikuti peralatan buat bikin boneka. Hana juga ikut dengan mereka berdua.

Lalu, Ran melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Hitsugaya. Ternyata, muka Hitsugaya sudah pucat. Ran pun bertanya pada Hitsugaya…

"To-chan? Tas mu belum benar?"

**(RAN POV)**

_Wahaha… Akhirnya, tiba juga POV aku! Oh yeah! Makasih ya, Author!_

_Wah, kenapa aku jadi senang begini mendapat POV? Hello! Ran, kau menghabisi jatah cerita saja! Langsung saja ke inti apa yang ingin kau ucapkan! *Ran ngedumel ke diri sendiri*_

To-chan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah aku bertanya mengenai keadaan tasnya. Dijamin, dia tidak mau memberitahu Ichigo! Alasannya, pasti karena kasihan. Ya, bayangi saja… Ichigo membelikan tas itu sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu…

Aku gak ingat persis kapan. Tapi, yang pasti kuingat, Ichigo membelikannya sebelum dia ikut serta menjadi UOS. Tapi, baru dikasih ke To-chan-nya sekarang! Ya, _you know…_ Tas ini sih, dulu _limited edition!_ Makanya, Ichigo yang tidak mau kehabisan, membeli tas batik itu sekitar 3 bulan sebelum naik kelas. Ow… Ichigo, kau tahu? Aku menemukan satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam model tas batik. Dan hingga fic ini dipublish, toko itu masih buka.

Aku menghela napas dan menepuk pundaknya To-chan. "Nanti, akan kucoba benerin! Ok?"

To-chan mengangguk. Akhirnya, dia gak teralu murung.

_Eh? Perasaan, gak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari wajahnya!_

Sesampai di alun-alun, aku langsung menuju tujuan utama. Ya, membeli DVD di Kokem! Dan ternyata…

JRENG… JRENG… JRENG!

Aku mendapatkan DVD yang kuinginkan! Mukyaaa… DVD-nya keren, _gan!_ _Nodame_ _Cantabile_ paris-hen yang _live_ _action_-nya! Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama, DVD itu keluar! Aku suka Nodame-nya! Apalagi, gaya bicaranya. Lalu, Shinichi Chiaki-nya… GUANTENG!

_Oh, tidak… Penyakitku kambuh lagi…_

Setelah selesai membayar, To-chan hanya memandangi sebuah DVD. Aku melihat judulnya dan ternyata… Yang dia lihat adalah, DVD '_Angel and Demon_'. Buset… Tuh film emang rame! Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kukira, To-chan tidak suka film seperti itu. Film itu kan, berat banget temanya.

Yah… Tapi, rasa keingintahuan mengalahkan semua!

To-chan mengambil DVD itu dan langsung membayarnya ke kassa. Setelah membayar, dia mendekatiku dan bilang.

"Ini film yang aku cari dari dulu!"

Aku hanya menyeringai licik. "Huh… Jangan sombong! Aku sudah nonton! Tapi, baru sampe menit ke 60."

Melihat pertengkaranku, Hana hanya tertawa. Tertawanya cekikikan. Aku bingung dan kaget. Ya, aku baru dengar ketawanya yang bisa dibilang 'luar biasa' itu. Aku bertanya alasannya kenapa dia bisa tertawa puas begitu.

Dia malah menjawab dengan santainya…

"Mu… Mukanya Toushirou… Imut!"

To-chan hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya dan memerah. Aku langsung memukulkan kepala To-chan menggunakan DVD yang kubeli.

"Ah! Dasar kau, To-chan!"

(**ICHIGO POV)**

_Plok… Plok…_

Waw… Rukia bernyanyi lagu '_Romeo and Cinderella' __**(10)**__,_ cukup hebat. Ya, aku mengajak Rukia, Renji, Yunita, dan Yuning untuk karaokean. Mereka semua minta traktir karaokean untuk pajak _sweet seventeen_. Ya sudah, aku wujudkan keinginan mereka. Kuajak ke sebuah karaokean yang tentu, tidak ada _plus-plus-nya_.

Untung aja aku bawa duit. Kalau gak… Gadai deh STNK-ku.

Sekarang, giliranku bernyanyi. Aku memencet remote dan memilih sebuah lagu dari _Bump Of Chicken_ yang berjudul '_Karma'. _Semua pada memandangku kaget. Lewat mic, aku berteriak.

"MEMANG SUARAKU SE-FALS YANG KALIAN PIKIR?"

Aku pun langsung memulai bernyanyi setelah intro selesai…

_Garasudama hitotsu otosareta_

_Oikakete mou hitotsu okkochita_

_Hitotsubun no hidamari ni hitotsu dake nokotteru_

_Shinzou ga hajimatta toki iya demo hito wa basho wo toru_

_Ubawarenai you ni mamoritsuzuketeru_

_Yogosazu ni tamottekita te demo yogorete mieta_

_Kioku wo utagau mae ni kioku ni utagawareteru_

_Kanarazu bokura wa deau darou_

_Onaji kodou no oto wo mejirushi ni shite_

_Koko ni iru yo itsu datte yonderu kara_

_Kutabireta riyuu ga kasanatte yureru toki_

_Umareta imi wo shiru_

…

Saat lagu selesai, semua bertepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum dengan licik. "Huh… Suaraku gak se-fals yang dulu!"

Aku pun duduk kembali di sebelah Renji. Renji memberikan segelas jus jeruk milikku yang saat aku nyanyi, datang.

"Wah? Hebat! Kenapa kau gak pakai suara cewekmu kaya kemarin malam?" tanya Renji.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ah? Aku gak bisa suara cewek! Kemarin kan aku pakai suatu pil yang diberikan oleh Shyll. Eh, ternyata… Pil itu dapat merubah suaraku menjadi suara seorang cewek!"

Renji mengangguk paham. "Hooo… Lalu? Kau menggunakan itu untuk menipu kita…."

Aku mengangguk. Renji hanya menghela napas dan memindahkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Renji. 'Menipu kita'? _Hello!_ Yang kutipu itu, hanya Toushirou! Tou-Shi-Rou!

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Yah, sudahlah… Sekarang kan hanya _refreshing_! Gak usah mikirin apa-apa lagi… Hahaha…

Setelah bernyanyi selama satu jam setengah, kami keluar ruangan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yuning dan Nitha sih, katanya mau ke _manga_ _kisha_, sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa meminjam sebuah komik dan _hang_ _out_ bersama teman-teman. Lalu, Renji dan Rukia sih, katanya mau ke BEC **(11)** dulu untuk membenarkan HP Renji yang jatuh ke solokan kemarin-kemarin. Aku yang tidak punya kerjaan, memilih untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku mau tidur gara-gara tadi malam bergadang!

Sesampai di rumah, kuparkirkan motor tinggi hitam merahku. Setelah itu, kubuka kunci pintu rumah dan pergi ke kamar. Ya, rumahku sekarang begitu sepi. Kosong melompong, malah! Byakuya masih di sekolah, Kusaka sedang kuliah, dan Toushirou... Dia masih jalan-jalan dengan Ran dan adik kelasnya yang bernama… Err… Hana?

_Oh? Benar? Baguslah! Tumben kau bisa ingat nama orang dengan cepat, Ichigo!_

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan melihat ke langit-langit.

"Kelas XII kah?" gumamku.

Aku menutup mataku yang sudah kantuk ini. Ya, walau jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore, kantuk luar biasa ini tidak bisa mengalahkan mataku. Ditambah, hari ini energiku sudah terkuras akibat penggesekan tadi. Kututup mataku dan beristirahat untuk beberapa menit.

"Sepi… Sekali…"

**(TOUSHIROU POV)**

Akhirnya, aku sampai di rumah juga. Gila! Jalan bareng dengan Ran itu sama saja bunuh diri! Bayangkan, kalian jalan menelusuri alun-alun kota sekitar 2 jam dengan bawaan yang cukup berat di punggungmu? Lalu, kau hanya beristirahat selama 2 menit dan jalan-jalan lagi. Lalu, jalan lagi dari turun angkot ke rumah selama 15 menit atau sekitar 900 meter?

Untuk badanku yang cukup… _***suara dikecilkan***_ kecil, aku harus melakukan itu semua. Oh, Ran… Kau tidak tahu betapa capeknya aku. Untukmu sih, bagus buat ngecilin tubuhmu yang sudah rada gendut! Ah? Aku salah ngomong? Maaf, tapi itu memang realita, Ran!

Jam setengah 4…

Kubanting tasku di sofa dan menyalakan TV sambil memakan es mambo yang kemarin Kusaka buat. Rasa es ini cocok dengan suasana hatiku yang sedikit… Ceria?

Oh, entah kenapa… Perasaanku kok kacau begini? Inikah perasaan orang yang, galau? Hahaha… Toushirou… Toushirou… Kau menjadi ababil sekarang!

Saat menonton TV yang sedang menayangkan tentang berita, aku mengingat sesuatu. Itu hal yang sangat penting bagi pemiliknya. Ya, aku lupa mengembalikan kekuatan shinigami Kurosaki yang masih berbentuk Kristal. Kalian ingat kan, saat aku mengambil kekuatan Kurosaki agar dia tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan melawan UOS? Dari saat itu, aku lupa mengembalikannya. _Betewe_, jelas aku lupa mengembalikannya. Orang saat itu, aku tidak tahu Kurosaki masih hidup.

Ya sudah deh… Daripada aku dibunuh dengan dia, aku kembalikan saja kristalnya.

Kalian mungkin bertanya, '_Memang kamu tahu dimana Ichigo?'_

Kalau tidak ada di ruang tamu sambil nonton TV dengan memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan boxer hitam, sekarang dia pasti sedang tidur di kamarnya dengan memeluk guling manisnya. Ok, aku sekarang ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan Kristal ini. Terserah dia mau apakan Kristal ini. Mau dipecahkan, buang, atau dimasukan kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

Aku pun memasuki kamarnya yang gelap karena gordennya ditutup. Aku bertanya, '_Gak panas ya?'_. Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menyimpan permatanya. Tiba-tiba, Kurosaki bergumam dan membuka matanya.

"To… Shirou?"

Aku kaget. Ternyata, usahaku untuk tidak membangunkannya, gagal. Aku hanya menyengir. "Ah? Kau sudah pulang… Kurosaki!"

Kurosaki bangun dari kasurnya dan duduk. "Ah… Ya… _Betewe_…Toushirou…" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acakan rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" sinisku.

Dia menjawab dengan sedikit kesal, "Sudah kubilang, kau jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluarga! Terkesan formal banget! Panggil aku, 'Ichigo'!"

Oh tidak. Aku tidak mau memanggil namanya. Ya, itu adalah kebiasaan orang yang sudah dekat banget kan? Sedangkan aku, dia yang SKSD! Aku tidak merasa dekat dengan dia kok.

Aku membuang wajahku. "_Wha_… _Whatever_-lah!" dan pergi keluar kamar Kurosaki.

Tetapi, sesampai diluar, bukannya langsung ke ruang tengah. Malahan, aku diam di depan pintu kamar Kurosaki. Kenapa perasaanku galau begini ya? Lho? Lho? Ada apa ini?

(**ICHIGO POV)**

Hm… Tampaknya, tadi raut wajah Toushirou berubah, deh…

Tampaknya, sedikit 'matang'!

Apa dia salah makan, ya?

Mengingat wajah Toushirou seperti itu aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Hmff…" dan kembali tidur.

Tampaknya, aku ingin hidup biasa dulu selama kelas XII SMA ini. Hidup sebagai murid SMA biasa yang ceria dan menyenangkan tanpa dibebanin oleh perkejaan _shinigami_. Orz… Aku baru ingat! Hidupku tidak bisa tenang!

Ujian kelulusan, gan!

Orz… Aku lupa akan ujian itu… Hh…

Ya sudah deh, sekarang aku tidur saja daripada hanya guling-guling memikirikan ujian. Toh, ada waktu sekitar 9 bulan menuju ujian kelulusan…

Semoga… Aku bisa melaluinya dengan sukses…

Tapi, melihat wajah Toushirou tersenyum… Itu bisa membuat stressku hilang. Ahahaha…

**To Be Continued**

**Notice:**

**(1). Kebo:**_ Kerbau. Kebiasaan orang yang menyebut orang lain jika orang tersebut kerjaannya hanya tidur, makan, tidur, atau bangun siang dan kerjaannya seharian hanya tidur tanpa ada kegiatan malamnya._

**(2). Cosu: **_Sebutan beberapa anak untuk cosplay. Daripada kepanjangan, mereka memilih menyingkat cosplay menjadi cosu (dalam bahasa Jepang, Cosplay ditulis 'Cosupurai')._

**(3). MOS: **_Masa Orientasi Siswa. Di beberapa sekolah, masa orientasi disebut MOS. Masa dimana biasanya anak-anak calon siswa/I di sekolah tersebut, di perkenalkan dengan lingkungan sekolah, tata tertib, guru-guru, dan kakak-kakak kelas mereka._

**(4). Cosplayer: **_Orang yang melakukan Cosplay._

**(5). Trap: **_Sebutan bagi seorang cewek atau cowok yang crossdress dan mirip sekali dengan lawan jenisnya. Misalnya, cewek menjadi cowok atau cowok menjadi cewek. Beberapa cosplayer mempunyai bakat seperti itu dan mereka kadang-kadang mengerjai para cameraman atau cosplayer lainnya._

**(6).Original Cosplay: **_Seorang cosplayer yang meng-cosplay-kan desain sendiri. _

**(7). KAMUS: **_Keluarga muslim 7. Salah satu eskul di SMAN 7._

**(8). PJ: **_Pajak Jadian. Biasanya, jika ada salah satu teman mereka jadian atau pacaran, teman-temannya langsung menangih traktiran._

**(9). Kokem: **_Kota Kembang. Tempat dimana koleksi DVD yang lengkap di Bandung. Dari film action Amerika, Indonesia, Drama Korea, Cartoon, Dorama Jepang, bahkan Anime *sampe yang yaoi, hentai, yuri* ada!_

**(10). Romeo and Cinderella: **_Lagu vocaloid yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku. Cerita dimana Miku ingin kisah cintanya seindah Romeo and Juliet, tapi tidak mau setragis Romeo and Juliet. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi Cinderella._

**(11). BEC: **_Bandung Electronic Center. Pusat service, jual beli barang elektronik di Bandung dengan harga cukup murah. Mulai dari HP hingga Laptop, I-Pad, dan barang elektronik lainnya, ada disini. _

***OMAKE***

Ran: Nyahaha! Sudah sampai mission season 2! Hahaha…

Ichigo: akhirnya… Terbit juga, _gan!_ Betewe, kamusnya banyak banget…

Ran: supaya pada ngerti X3

Ichigo: Orz…

Ran: AH! Sudahlah, jangan basa basi lagi. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini. Tidak terasa, sudah season 2 lagi… Ahahahaha… Ya sudah, karena Ran lagi lari di fandom Code Geass dan X-1999, jadi fandom Bleach rada lama. Kalau begitu, Ja'Mata! oh ya, ini sbagian ada yg ditulis ama adik kelasku, Hana... hha XDD jadi, maklumin aj ujug-ujug ad yg beda penulisannya... hha XDD


End file.
